masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Naked Fox
Naked Fox was the enigmatic leader of the mysterious Shadow Fox insurrection group during the Krogan Reign. Naked Fox had information and resources that no one else could obtain during the Krogan Reign, making him one of the most powerful non-krogan in the galaxy during the era. Dossier Facts about Naked Fox are very scarce. One of the only factually known pieces of information about Naked Fox is that he has history with , , , and even the , though the nature of the history with each is unknown; everything else about Naked Fox is purely speculation. No one is known to have seen Naked Fox in person as he makes all communication through encrypted transmissions, false holograms, and drones. Another fact about Naked Fox is that he has advanced combat training and experience. He has claimed to have participated in the fight against and . He also has vast amounts of superior tactics and highly-effective strategies for fighting against krogan. He has access to superior technology and has managed to make use of technology that most other rebel forces can't get a hold of, like . Krogan Uprising During the Krogan Uprising, Naked Fox was known by his real name, . During this time, he had left the crew of the and, after hearing about the destruction of colonies, joined an aid group in shuttling surviving salarians to places like . He would then become a mercenary for and governments and fight in the early battles of the Krogan Uprising. Even when the managed to put an end to the fighting by non-violent means, Garrus knew that it wouldn't last so he began to coordinate security measures for turian border colonies and shuttle refugees from possible prospects of krogan attack. Garrus would provide so much information to turian military commanders and mercenary leaders that they began to rely on him. Many mercenaries had begun to look to him as a leader so, Garrus began recruiting for a new mercenary band. Intended to be a small militia like his previous group, Garrus stepped up his recruiting when the krogan had continued to attack worlds. His small band soon grew into an army as mercenaries, C-Sec veterans, and retired servicemen as it became known that a small force wouldn't be able to do much against the krogan. Garrus named his force Shadow Fox and during it's early formation it had went against the krogan on many different front but as the galactic conflict wore on and the were overthrown, Garrus and his militia were forced to go into hiding. During this time, Garrus would adopt the name "Naked Fox". Krogan Reign Now with every major galactic government all but defeated, Garrus (now Naked Fox) had to employ every bit of the tact, experience, and network that he had grown over the years in order to provide some sort of offensive against the krogan empire that now ruled the galaxy. He began doing heavy dealings with the -- the current Shadow Broker, Aria T'Loak -- the previous ruler of , and even -- current leader of Cerberus. With their help, Naked Fox would begin to muster vast amounts of resources including information, weaponry, personnel, and advanced technology. He would organize and coordinate several attacks against krogan outposts and space stations. While most of his efforts would be focused on waging a rebellion against the Krogan Empire, he would also use his resources to search the galaxy for Commander Shepard, who had disappeared. Category:Zeta 0ne Category:Krogan Reign Category:Male Category:Turians Category:Shadow Fox